No One Quite Like You
by Befantastic
Summary: What do you do when you fall for someone, who you think is falling for you, but is in love with someone else?
1. July

This story chronicles the best male friendship I have ever had the pleasure and pain of having. This tells the story of how I met and fell for a boy who will never understand how much i care about him..The last portion of this story happened exactly a year ago. Please go easy on me, this story is very true and I cried writing it.

* * *

_It's a fine romance but it's left me so undone- Florence and the Machine_

It was extremely hard to explain. She didn't just randomly wake up one morning and say "Liking Josh Hotz is a the thing to do!" No, not even. And it had nothing to do with the fact that Massie had liked him, or because he was her ex's friend. Nope. It didn't happen like that.

It all started that September.

He had known that Claire had a brief summer fling with Cam, his best friend, his neighbor. That was how he first saw her. The first day of school Cam had given her a big hug right in front of him. But she didn't pay attention to Josh. It wasn't until Cam accused Kristen of having a crush on him because she had noticed Josh in all of her classes. Ironically, that began his super close friendship with the athletic blonde. It began his friendship with Claire because she and her friends began talking to Josh in class, through Kristen. By then, she was over her failed relationship with Cam, who only cared about getting in Alicia's pants.

And then, Massie began her infamous crush on Josh Hotz.

Needless to say Claire was jealous. It full on terrified her when Massie proudly said she broke up with her middle school boyfriend to be with Josh. But as quickly as Massie followed Josh to practice, and force-fed him health bars, the quicker he told Alicia that he had no interest in being with her best friend Massie. And just as fast, Massie was over it.

Claire would never forget that day. Not because it meant Josh was fair game, or because it was her first Homecoming, but because it was it was the first time he had ever called her pretty. It came as a shock, and he looked at her in a way that told her he was serious. And that was when she felt her tough exterior cracking.

A week later at Skye Hamilton's 17th birthday sleepover, she concluded that she actually liked him. Of course, it had to be dragged out of her, but she admitted it to her older friends who encouraged her to "Go for it."

She was totally into Josh. Claire would text him almost everyday, she lived for the days she got to sit next to him in class. She hated her teacher for separating them because she most took their banter as bullying. Although she learned soon enough, that it didn't mean anything.

He got back with his ex, Nina. She hated it, because he'd never talk about her, and he'd tense up if Claire or Kristen ever said her name. She guessed he didn't have to gush about her when they had been together for so long. It really messed her up. She was at a lost when she saw their renewed relationship online. He and Nina had the worst back and forth relationship. "She's my best friend." he claimed. Claire thanked god that Nina went to one of the other schools in town, so she never had to see them together. Knowing he was taken was hard enough.

But she had been warned. Alicia and Layne, who went to middle school with Nina had warned her about falling for Josh because he was hopelessly devoted to Nina. But she did. And not that Claire would ever admit it to him, and boost his ever growing ego, Josh Hotz was very hard to get over.

And for the next few months he and Nina would tease Claire by breaking up, getting back together and breaking up again. But then next thing Claire knew, Nina and her friends were rolling into the gym for his games, rocking there opposing team colored cheerleading uniforms. It was sick. Especially when Claire knew that Nina was on to her crush on her boyfriend. Or at least according to Alicia, someone had told her.

"I met Kemp Hurley at a party, and he said that he thinks we are way prettier than Nina." Kristen informed Claire, late Saturday night. "And I saw Olivia Ryan. She said that in their choir class, Nina always talks about how she thinks our Facebook wall post to Josh, are annoying."

Claire could careless about what other though about her. She wanted to know how Josh felt. What did Josh she in her? He had always sent mixed signals, always keep her guessing.

It was always the little things.

Like that one summer night.

_Guess whose going to see Britney Spears_! She posted on Facebook. She got a couple likes, a few "_Jealous!"_ comments, but more importantly, she got a comment from Josh. She was surprised, she had texted him earlier to tell him that one of those shows about crazy obsessions was on TV. He had told her to let him know if it had happened. And she never passed an opportunity to speak to him. Especially when she was limited to Josh time in the summer.

She had texted him instead of replying to his comment. Maybe because she wanted to drag out their conversation. Maybe because she liked the privacy she had when they talked on the phone. They chatted, and he bought up her lover of her favorite singers, shocking her when he said it was hard not to know, it was all she talked about.

He listened.

They talked about her relationship status, she diverted it to talking about how Alicia had hooked up with Kemp, who had denied it. They talked about the following school year. They talked all night. He called Nina by accident. And although she tried to ease the awkward mistake by telling him about Nina's major dislike of her and Kristen, it was lost.

Four hours, three minutes. 10:00 pm. to 2:04 am..

Then they didn't speak. Not even when she saw him at the fair with his arm thrown over Nina's shoulder. She tried, but it was too hard. She chickened out. She texted him later own, per Layne's request. They talked again for about two days before they went silent again.

Then the wicked cycle began.

* * *

Review!


	2. August

**I have no clue how long this will be, seeing as though the plot is ongoing in real life! I will post chapters based on the last year so we should get by till I see Josh again.**

* * *

_"Now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door." Taylor Swift_

It was August 11. Claire had finally reunited with her friends after having to being separated from them during the summer. It had been almost a month since the that night in July and Claire hadn't had time to really review her with anyone but herself. And her opinion wasn't very subjective. On one hand she was thankful because she had time to process it herself but now she was desperate to speak to them.

So while they stretched in a corner of the cafeteria, Claire told Sky,Sammi, Layne and Alicia all about her conversation four hour conversation in minor detail. She wanted to keep some of the good parts for herself.

"We talked all night. It was so nice. It was so weird. It was like the deepest conversation we've ever had. It wasn't even awkward." Claire sighed. "Not even when he called me Nina."

"Awk…what did you say?" Alicia asked, intrigued. Alicia had broken up her share of relationships in the past month, and was probably wondering how Claire reacted to the mention of his girlfriend that she despised.

"I kept it cool, I said it was okay…" Claire wouldn't dare say that she told him how much Nina hated her. Especially not to Alicia who had told her the juicy information.

"I think that's good Claire!" Layne, the hopeless romantic who had started to rooted on Claire in her conquest since she noticed how much Josh really did flirt with her.

"Yeah, I am proud of you." Skye chimed in as she pulled into a bridge. "You're breaking pass that friend stage, without home-wrecking." Skye kicked over and looked at Alicia, who swatted her on the leg.

"Ha ha ha, very funny Skye, but Claire is most definitely home-wrecking. I told her she should just let it go. Josh loves Nina. But I also see why she thinks differently." Alicia said. It was true, while she fed Claire information about Josh's relationship, she really didn't want her to get hurt. But there were a lot of details that Alicia didn't know about. And that gave Claire comfort.

Sammi giggled, "Don't you think things will be different? What do you think it means for you two?"

Claire shook her head, "I don't know Sam! And I know won't see him till the fair or maybe until school starts. He's at basketball camp. But I just need a sign. If I get a sign then I'll know." she'd said.

She needed something subtle. Something that couldn't happen any day. Something rare. Exclusive to her and Josh and her and Josh only.

It came on August 12th.

Her brother had taken all day to get out the house, making her a good twenty minutes late to the last day of tryouts. She was one of the last people to arrive. She was the 19th person.

Nineteen.

Claire's fascination with the number had started last September. When Massie was obsessed with Josh, she'd frequented Octavian High School football games, even though they often lost by double digits. She would arrive, wearing mutilated maroon shirt, with a huge bubbly 19 on the front. It was her way of representing Josh from the empty stands. For the rest of the season, Claire would stand on her crate, paying attention to Josh. She'd do her best jump and tumbling pass in hopes he'd turn his head and see it from the sidelines.

She didn't paint his number on her face like the rest of the cheerleaders, she thought it was too much.

She just wore her brother Todd's number instead.

It wasn't till later on when cleaning up her room that she found her cheerleading tryout sticker from the summer before, and saw the thick black 19 written on it.

The number than began popping up everywhere. Nineteen minute waits, nineteen girls on the cheerleading squad in the winter, in Spanish her desk was marked 19, she would always get number 19 right on her tests. Nineteen. It was every where.

Even Massie noticed how she picked to answer question 19 in a math review game.

_"Isn't that Josh's number?" she asked._

_"No."_

_"It definitely is. I wore all the time when I liked Josh." Massie said as if the incident was twenty years ago, not four months ago. Even though Massie was now in love with sophomore Landon Crane, who reciprocated the feelings, Claire wouldn't dare voice her feelings to her._

_"I don't know what you're talking about."_

_"Right."_

It was bordering on insane, but unlike his basketball number 32, the number had affected Claire's life in a span of months. It was what she lived for, and tried to find it in everything that had to do with her friendship with Josh.

Luckily for Claire, it had came when she needed the most.

"Layne!" Claire whispered yelled as she joined her with the rest of the hopefuls outside the cafeteria "Look at my number."

Layne looked at Claire funny until she saw it, and smiled.

"It's my sign Layne. I can't let go. I have hold on."

She lived nineteen. She was extremely upset that summer when she found that the new number nineteen was slimy senior Vader- something or another. She knew Josh wasn't playing , but she had hoped that the number had been retired. It was naïve but that was how far gone Claire was.

Claire Lyons was going jump into things with Josh with confidence. And pray that luck was real.


	3. Endless Spetember

**This is a novel. I wanted to shorten it but I needed every element in this. Probably missing other key events that I will randomly add as a ancedote later on (Like the a random tidbit towards the end)**

* * *

_When my world is going crazy, you can turn it all around, Christina Aguilera_

It probably wasn't that deep. She probably made it up with her over active imagination. He probably didn't mean anything that had happened over the summer. How he ignored her existence at the fair while he and Nina walked hand in hand. He hadn't bothered to say hi, not even when Layne had greeted the couple. Claire looked sheepishly and couldn't find words to say. She hadn't seen him since June, and they hadn't spoken in a month. Since that night.

But after that August night, Claire decided that she was going to quit Josh Hotz cold turkey. After the incident at the fair, and their brief text messages, Claire figured that she had to stop getting her hopes up, only for them to blow up.

When the day after Labor day arrived, she put up a good fight. When she almost walked into him, when Kristen spoke to him, she stayed silent. It was one day of ignoring Josh.

When they finally spoke, she hadn't initiated the conversation.

She had noticed him walk by him during lunch as she muttered something about the cafeteria being overcrowded to Sammi. She saw him look at her dead in the eye, as he and Derrick chatted about something. He looked at her like he wanted to speak, but he didn't, so Claire kept her mouth shut, even though she didn't want to.

Claire had excused herself to go visit her counselor, so she could chat with him about the trials of sophomore year. When she arrived to his office however, she found Mr. Lake was nowhere to be found. So she went out the closest door and went and started the few necessary steps to the cafeteria. She was a second away from making it there when the door of the boys bathroom swung open. And Josh stumbled right on top of her foot.

"Oww!" she yelped .

"Hey Claire!" Josh said excitedly, not apologizing. "Do we not say hi anymore?

He was using the same tactic she used on him for snubbing her.

"_Way not to speak." _She had texted after the fair.

"Actually Josh, if I recall you ignored me yesterday in favor of speaking to Kristen." his unnecessary tall frame stumbled overtop of her as the hall became full of students going to class. "Oww! Josh my foot is already injured." She half lied. She had been having problems since the cheer season had started, but Josh uncharacteristically clumsiness had done nothing to jar the pain.

"That sounds like your fault."

"My two best friends!" Kristen said, ever the athletic fashionista, cruised up in her wedged heels.

The three old friends walked to the classroom that Kristen and Claire shared, exchanging witty jabs just like old times. And it was all Claire needed to fall into old habits.

"_I think you broke my foot!" _

"_You will be alright."_

"_No at practice I had to stop. Thanks." _

"_You're welcome" _

"_In all my years of cheer, I have never sat that long at practice." _

"_How long have you been cheering anyway?"_

"_Ten years, with no injuries."_

"_You never broke a bone?"_

"_Never. Never missed anything from an injury."_

"_So this maybe your chance! Lol!"_

"_If I get injured it's your fault." _

The third week school broke the 10 year streak of not missing cheer for being sick.

"Claire why didn't you go home?" Layne asked as she open the door for Claire as they returned to school after a quick Slurpee run before their practice. Claire heaved as she welcomed the air conditioned school lobby. For three days her stomach clenched in a nervous pang that made it impossible to stand. The strange part was Claire's lack of nerves. So she was going to go to school, cheer and drink slurpees, even if she passed out afterwards.

"I will not miss practice. Coach will go costal."

"Well take this," Layne said pushing her Coke flavored drink to Claire, "It's making me uncomfortable to watch you burn like that. And it's freezing my hand holding that and Ali-Rose's lemonade inside my bag is giving my side freezer burn."

"Oh thank god, this and the air conditioner is heaven." Claire sighed as she fell to the floor to combine the two drinks together. She attempted to ask Layne why she was subjecting herself to Ali-Rose's bitch, but realized that the ball of curly hair was skipping toward Kemp Hurley, the creepy senior who had an obsession with Layne. And although Layne often complained about it, she always was running to him.

"Oh never mind me, I am just sitting here drinking my Slurpee." Claire said gaining Kemp's attention.

"No, Claire you are always welcomed." Kemp's eyes scanned her pink and white clad body. If she wasn't burning on the inside, Claire would've shivered. Unfortunately for Claire, she too was an object affection to many of Layne's fanboys, she just didn't reciprocate the feeling. She cursed herself for not bumming it down when she was sick and wearing the cotton t-shirt dress.

"I'd hate to block." Claire said as she kept a careful distance between herself and the couple, who walked around the building to the big gym, where Kemp went to practice with the rest of the hopefuls to make the team in November.

"Way to go Claire leaving me to deal with him." Layne exclaimed once Kemp had duck into the gym. They rounded the corner and Claire was greeted with a glimpse of Josh's shirtless form jogging out of the other gym door, towards the bathrooms, and his locker. "Oh god, I am not going to get a response to that question now."

"Yes you will. You attract them, you deal with them." Claire said as she sat down on one of the benches that lined the gym lobby.

"I don't attract them…." Layne started before she saw Danny Robins walk by in his golf team polo. "Danny!" she shrieked.

Danny waved and plopped down next to them. "Hey Layne, I am glad I found you."

"Why!" she fluttered her eyes flirtatiously and Claire held back vomit. It had nothing to do with her stomach ache.

"My phone died, and I can't find an iPhone charger. I need to call my mom to tell her to bring it to he course." Layne nodded as she produced the Samsung slider phone from her bag and handed it to Danny. By the time he made the call, Josh was making his way back towards the gym. He was clothed, but Claire was grateful for the change as her walked in their direction, instead of to the door.

"Hey Josh!" the boys exchanged the typical manly handshake and hug. "You have an iPhone charger?"

"Nope, I dropped my iPhone at the pool with Nina." Claire twitched at the sound of her name. "Back to team Android."

"You dropped your phone in the pool? What idiot brings his phone around water." Claire said to Josh, who just looked at her. He and Danny shared a short exchange before Danny followed the group of golfers making their way to the bus. Josh left without a word.

"I have to go to the bathroom, watch my stuff?" Layne asked. Claire was slightly irritated with her for abandoning her after being snubbed by Josh, but nodded anyway.

She turn her head to the opening door. Then Josh reappeared. He stared her down before going towards the bathroom again. He returned instantly and sat right next to Claire.

_Oh Hell _

Layne skipped back, but stopped when she saw the scene in front of her. She cracked a smile, and grabbed her bag.

"Do you want to get dressed?" she asked.

"For practice? Nah, the team is MIA, I'll wait."

"Okay, well Ali-Rose texted me and she is done with _Oklahoma _rehearsal so I am going to go and bring her the lemonade. Coming with?"

Claire shook her head no, "I am not Ali-Rose's bitch." Josh chuckled and Layne shook her head as walked towards the theater.

"I just wanted to drink my Slurpee."

Josh laughed again. God she loved that sound.

"And Ali-Rose irks me."

"Oh." they sat in a small silence, as two freshman who were on the JV cheerleading squad walked by following Chris Plovert of all people. Octavian High had some creeps.

"Chris come back!" one girl, Heather, she thought her name was. She and her partner walked quickly towards him in their loud colored outfits and terribly processed hair.

"Ewww. Why?"

"That really bothers you doesn't it.

She smiled internally. He was referring their conversations about the desperation that was the class of 2015. She laughed.

"It does. It's the choice of boy they're picking. Plovert grosses me out. He like messaged me on FB last Christmas and was upset when I told him I wasn't interested." Claire shook her head. She didn't say that part about telling Plovert she liked someone else. That it was him. "And then he texted Coral."

"How do you know?"

"We were texting while it was happening Josh."

"Really? How do you guys talk to two friends?"

"I don't know ask Cam," they laughed. "He's talked to two of my friends, including Layne this summer."

"That's why you texted me right?"

"Yep, she has an obsession with people she claims to dislike. Or weird ones."

"Like freshman"

"That's a whole different world." Claire's phone trilled. "Can you pass me my bag? I need my charger."

Josh complied and Claire went to plug the white charger in the wall, she could here the mock buzzer going off and the sound of basketballs bouncing in the gym. "Don't you need to go back?"

"Don't you need to get dressed?"

"It doesn't take that longer to change, Josh." she realized the words sounded racy, but she didn't care.

"I bet it doesn't Claire." he's eyes bore into her still standing form.

"What does it matter, we are having such a nice-" Claire was interrupted by Josh's best friend Dempsey Solomon busting the gym door open with other basketball boys trailing behind him to get water.

"Well now I know where you went" Dempsey said blandly.

"Are we playing now?" Josh asked getting up. Dempsey nodded. "Okay." He turned to Claire and waved goodbye. Her missing stomach pain popped back instantly.

It got her through the week, all 5 minutes of pure Josh and Claire time. Later that night she had told him about how she was caught cockblocking Layne and Kemp. He asked why she didn't have a boyfriend. She said she didn't want one, and that if she had one he had to be whipped. It hurt to lie.

"You should've told him that the guy you want has a girlfriend." Alicia said. That girl's opinion was ever changing

By that Friday Claire's pain had worsened and she could barley stand. She was thanking God it was pajama day for the cheerleading squad or else she really would be suffering.

At lunch that day, Alicia had joined them at lunch, meaning there were many stops at their lunch table, and although she still thought he was gross, Kemp Hurley had gotten Layne and Claire a six piece nugget to share. Dempsey sitting there only helped matters. Josh was at the table in minutes.

He joked with Claire, and made jokes about how she would do anything for nuggets, he stole her Pillow Pet after complementing it's cleanliness. It was a great lunch. She helped him and the rest of the group with Chemistry, and successfully beamed the nugget box at his head.

It was too good to be true. It was like every time she thought Josh was over her, he came back with bang. It made her forget he had a girlfriend.

"Blah, I can't cheer tonight."

"You shouldn't OHS sucks." Derrick said, Josh nodded in approval.

"Everyone goes to Briarwood or Abner's games."

That was true. The week before, Briarwood had a canceled game, and Octavian played Abner. The whole town filled the stadium to see OHS get demolished. 0-84. Josh was in attendance, he even complimented her jumps. But then he returned to his post far on the left side of the bleachers, arms wrapped around Nina who glared at her the whole night.

Damn she hated living in a small town.

He only went to Briarwood games to watch Nina cheer.

And that thought alone made her sick.

Claire tried to fight through the rest of the school day, but by 7:30 that night minutes before game time, Claire couldn't stand. She found herself in Sammie's blanket in the stands waiting for her mom to come get her.

She didn't cheer that night.

That week was the best Josh week of her life.


	4. The October

_School starts tomorrow, pray for me. Things will get juicy soon. Hope I don't lose anyone with the topic._

* * *

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers. Dreaming about the day that you wake up and find that what you're looking for has been here this whole time.- _Taylor Swift

When October tumbled around the corner, Claire and Josh had been at a standstill. The biggest interaction they had been early in the month when he came to the cheerleading competition. It was minor but it had laid the groundwork for something that would be much larger than Claire ever thought.

"_What day is competition" _He asked during one of their September conversations.

"Like his girlfriend is a cheerleader in this town. Did she not tell him?" Claire giggled to Alicia and Layne in a back table at the Library.

Nonetheless, when the first round of competition rolled around , the girls lined up outside the gym , waiting to go inside to show themselves off to their fans before the competition started. Two teams over from Octavian, was Briarwood. The navy and white vests with a little sparkle. Dark red lipstick adorn their faces. Their heads craning over to view their rivals, not only in cheerleading, but in personal lives too.

It was only after she spotted Josh and Derrick in the stands that Claire realized that although on the team, Nina wasn't competing. And that he might've been there to see her.

With the mere fact the boy of her dreams was someone where watching, Claire had a renewed energy that coursed through her veins. When she hit the 7-panel long blue mat, she gave it her all. Landed every flip, and smiled brightly. It was naïve, but Claire thought that her cheerleading skills would be a help to get Josh to realize, he needed to be with her. Either way, he was watching. And she had been bragging about their progress all month.

"_Briarwood is good too." _

"_You have a conflict of interest"_

Besides he came to the competition he to see some real talent.

"Why would he come all this way to watch her sit on the sidelines?" Claire whispered to Layne and Alicia as they watched Briarwood perform from the bleachers.

"Hmm. I don't know. Maybe for you." Layne said.

So after two performances, the girls in green gathered in a tight circle. Arms crossed and legs crossed. Even if they weren't beating Briarwood tonight, they'd have another chance. But they wanted to be there now. Claire wanted to beat them now.

The Cheer Gods weren't on their side. Briarwood edged them out by to places. Disappointed overtook the girls, who knew it was all temporary and it would matter more the following week.

But as the teams dispersed to go back to their designated locker rooms, and fans came down to give to congratulate them, something a little better happened. Josh and Derrick made the way to Claire and Alicia.

Alicia's immense popularity was stellar.

"You guys did good!" Dempsey said as he hugged Alicia, then Claire. Then in surprise, Josh follow suit. Giving Claire a good squeeze.

Claire hoped Nina could see.

Later that week, Claire asked Josh why Nina had participated with the rest the of the team. He said she was focusing on her work, and did want to be distracted. He further complimented the team, and told her that they need to work hard.

"OHS may actually win something." he joked as she walked with him to their nearby classes.

The following week, once OHS finished their first warm-up Alicia asked Claire to sit with her as she iced her injured back. Claire happily agreed, in hopes of seeing some of the other teams. The girls trotted along to Talsten's training room and Alicia stretched on the padded table.

"My back feels like someone stabbed me repeatedly" Alicia sighed as she scrolled on her iPhone.

"Ugh well, you will be seeing a chiropractor once this is all over." Claire placed the hot blanket on her back..

"It's not going to be over anytime soon!"

"Regionals!" he girls high fived, as Claire saw two familiar faces enter the room.

It was Nina and her best friend Olivia, and while the ever phony Olivia smiled brightly, Nina looked anything but happy to see her rival blonde. But as they were friends with Alicia they girls did speak.

"Alicia!" Olivia sing-songed , "What's wrong with you girlie?"

"My back." Alicia strained to turn and look at Olivia, finally seeing Nina. "Oh hey, Nina."

"Oh that sucks. At least you didn't almost get kicked off the team."

"Oh my god! What did you do Olivia?"

"She went to Abner's Homecoming Pep Rally and got caught." Nina said laughing to herself. Ignoring Claire's presence.

"I have Saturday school. So if we make regional's I may miss it. And your party." Olivia said sadly. Alicia the party girl herself, was having her Sweet Sixteen the following week. It was the first party of November.

"That's right. Speaking of parties, when's your's Nina?"

"This weekend! Will you be making an appearance?"

"Wouldn't miss it."

"Great."

Talsten's Athletic Coordinator made her way back to the room. "Octavian girl, your done with the heating pad." she told them.

"Thank god. Come one Claire we have to get dressed. We perform second." Alicia said as she slid of the table.

"Good luck.." Nina told them, only this time she looked Claire straight in the eyes.

It was pretty bittersweet when all the boys were MIA for round two. Octavian had a pretty stellar showing and could've made regional's, but fell short to Briarwood. By one point. This time there were no hugs to cheer Claire up. Although there was some gossip.

"So the funniest thing just happened." Alicia stated as she came to join the rest of the team who had made their home on the bleachers.

"What?" Layne and Claire asked simultaneously; looking in interested.

"I ran into Nina's mom. She says she isn't competing because she had to choose between that or her Sweet Sixteen." Alicia eyes glimmered. "Guess which one she choose."

"What a bum cheerleader." Layne stated jokingly.

"I mean, I heard she has a party planner and all these things. But think about she won't have competition experience until Junior year." Alicia said. "Her party won't be as good as mine. I am doing spy work this weekend."

"That's not what Josh told me. He said it was her school work."

"Well obviously there is something missing there."

Those two nights, two weeks apart would only be the setup to something much more serious then girls in skirts and bows. More than cheerleading, something more about Sweet Sixteen's. But it be months before anyone would know about it until a month or so later.


End file.
